Through the Darkness
Pre-Case Flashes of Alarm Goal: Unlock Jack's Tower. Rewards: Following the Fiery Trail Goal: Explore Jack's Tower. Rewards: The Clock is Ticking Goal: Start an investigation. Open the diary. Rewards: Introduction Everyone in the city of Shadows is eagerly awaiting Halloween. but the preparations are dragging on, Jack himself is nowhere to be found, and the Samhain Clock is about to stop and plunge the City into eternal night! What happened to Jack, and how does one keep the Samhain clock going? Stage 1 The Samhain Clock, an ancient entity that summons Jack for Halloween is burning at the top of Jack's Tower. The Clock is about to stop and plunge the City into eternal night. Why is Jack ignoring his responsibilities? We must choose a Halloween Steward, for only they have the right to summon Jack. Goal: Summon Jack for a talk. Unusual Seasoning Goal: Find the Garlic Oil Rewards: Red as Blood Goal: Find the Ruby Vial Rewards: Looking for Solutions Goal: Find the Decisive Pen Rewards: Horrifying Howl Goal: Find the Werewolf Fang. Rewards: Cute Spider Goal: Find the Handprint Spider. Rewards: Interlude Crazy Music Goal: Identify the Halloween Steward. Assemble the "Steward's Features" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Jack yearns for Salem, his beloved, who was kidnapped a year ago. She visits him in his dreams, but Jack cannot hear her because of the noise made by the Halloween spirits. We must help him receive Salem's message. Goal: Pacify the Halloween spirits. Arrow Strike Goal: Find the Magic Arrowhead. Rewards: Hiding From Evil Goal: Find the Protective Mask Rewards: Strange Mirrors Goal: Find the Silver Mirror. Rewards: Special Diet Goal: Find the Transition Potion. Rewards: Mystical Ringing Goal: Find the Spirit Bells. Rewards: Spirit Trap Goal: Create the Nightmare Trap. Assemble the "Taming of the Spirits" Collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 Salem is asking to be saved from the World of Darkness, where she is imprisoned by an unknown enemy. the only way to get there is through a portal. But first we must find the place where the gate to the World of Darkness opened last time. Goal: Open the gate to the World of Darkness. Ghostly Loyalty Goal: Find the Ghostly Hound. Rewards: Solidified Sadness Goal: Find Tears in blackthorn. (Illusions anomaly active) Rewards: New Evidence Goal: Find the Batiste Ribbon. Rewards: Strange Bird Goal: Find the Mockingbird Raven. Rewards: The Smell of Monster Goal: Find the Blazing Monster Pawprint. Rewards: The Line Between Worlds Goal: Open the world of Darkness' gate. Assemble the "In the Captors' Footsteps" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 We've opened the gate to the World of Darkness. However, there's no way we can find Salem in this pitch-black darkness, and there isn't long left until the Samhain Clock stops! To find Salem, we need a special lantern. Goal: Create a lantern for Jack. The Spirit of Spring Goal: Find the Easter Lamp. Rewards: The Spirit of Happiness Goal: Find the Holi Lamp. Rewards: Interlude The Spirit of Tranquility Goal: Find the Lotus Lamp. Rewards: The Spirit of Hope Goal: Find the Christmas Lamp (Illusions anomaly active). Rewards: The Spirit of Gratitude Goal: Find the Thanksgiving Lamp. Rewards: Piercing Light Goal: Create Jack's Lantern. Assemble the "Light in the Darkness" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 We found Salem in the world of Darkness, but the unknown enemy had infected her with primordial darkness. Salem cannot leave the World of Darkness while she remains mortal, but the enamored Jack is ready to give her his powers as the King of Night. We need to help him hold the coronation ceremony. Goal: Crown Salem A Crown of Thorns Goal: Find the Blackthorn Thorns Rewards: Tears of the Moon Goal: Find the Moon Drops (Illusions anomaly active). Rewards: Interlude Strong Embrace Goal: Find the Tiara of Embrace. Rewards: Burning Stone Goal: Find Jack's Heart Rewards: Frailty of a Web Goal: Find the Ghostly Veil. Rewards: Coronation Goal: Create the Dark Diadem. Assemble the "Long Live the Queen" collection. Rewards: Interlude Post-Case We helped Jack pass his powers on to Salem, and the girl was released from her prison in the World of Darkness. The Samhain Clock no longer threatens to stop time in the City. Now Salem will take the reins of Halloween, and Jack will have to get used to the loss of his powers. However, these two look happy. We still don't know who was behind Salem's abduction and what old scores they want to settle with Jack, but intuition tells me that we'll soon find out. Engaged in the Moonlight Goal: Create a gift for Salem. Assemble the "Bride of Darkness" collection. Rewards: Interlude Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases